


Dust to Dust

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocid, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The Fallen are hiding something. Aaron and Spencer go to find out what. They were not expecting what they found.





	Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Warmind, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 13,
> 
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).
> 
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Death, War, Genocide
> 
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer started to rub the towel through his hair as he stepped out of the bathroom. Aaron still wasn't back from his room it sounded like. SPencer's vision was blocked because of the towel so when he ran into something he almost fell down, bouncing off of it. The front of the towel was lifted up enough for him to see Aaron standing there with an indulgent smile on his face. Spencer smiled back at him. It was nice to see him smiling, Aaron rarely smiled, except it seemed when it came to them alone in their rooms.

"I'll hop into the shower, you saved me warm water right?"

"I don't think the Tower can run out of warm water. Morgan knocked on the door, or at least I assume it was Morgan."

"It was. The Speaker has a mission for you and I. Morgan is going out with Rossi and the ladies."

"As long as it's nothing like what the other mission was I'll be fine."

"No, Morgan thinks that it's going to be a milk run."

Spencer glared at Aaron, but the man just grinned even wider and ducked down to give Spencer a kiss. Spencer pushed at Aaron when Aaron tried to push him back into the wall.

"You're sweaty," Spencer protested against Aaron's lips.

"And?" Aaron tugged the towel out of SPencer's hands and quickly grabbed Spencer by the waist and hoisted him up and carried him into the bathroom. Spencer flailed a little but wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck to stay up. Aaron walked them right back into the shower and shut the door, trapping Spencer into the shower. "I remember asking you to wait for me to shower."

"And I was sticky because we passed out last night before cleaning up."

"But see now I have you dirty again, covered in sweat, so you need to shower again. WOuld have been much simpler to just wait for me." Aaron ducked down and kissed Spencer again.

Spencer gave into what Aaron wanted because it was easier to do that than to fight and really he didn't want to be anywhere except for where he was.

Over half an hour later, Spencer stumbled out of his room and into the hallway. Morgan was waiting right there.

"Reid," Morgan started, but Spencer held up a hand.

"Hotch told me."

"Garcia has the details. Rossi is leaving earlier than what Zavala wanted him to, but you know that Zavala indulges him. I've got to go." Morgan didn't even wait for Spencer to say a thing before he turned and started to run away. Spencer shook his head and turned as he heard Aaron's door open. Aaron was fastening the last of his armor onto his body and had what looked like a bar of some kind clenched between his teeth. Spencer flinched as Aaron threw something at him. Spencer barely caught it which made Aaron frown at him. It was another bar except this was wrapped.

"Old Earth rations," Aaron said after he pulled the bar from between his lips. "We found recipes for them and the bars are good for energy and protein. I was glad that they still make my favorite flavor. I have a case in our ship."

"OUr ship? Meaning that you like mine better than yours?"

"No, meaning that I don't exactly like a Ghost flying, I blame Haley for that. She sucked at it, and I trust you to fly so I would rather hitch a ride with you. If you want we take my ship?"

"No, I like mine." Spencer ducked his head down as a blush started to creep up his neck, thankfully his armor blocked that, and if he put his helmet Aaron wouldn't see the rest of it but then he wouldn't be able to eat, and he was pretty damned hungry. He hated predawn missions, but if the Speaker wanted them to look into something, it was important. Spencer opened the wrapper on the bar and took a careful bite. Spencer hummed his pleasure at the taste. Aaron grinned as he chewed on his snack.

No one said anything to them as they walked to the hanger where Spencer's ship was. Holliday was used to them going in and getting into the ship from there. Holliday grinned and gave them a thumbs up from where she was working on a ship already. It looked like it might have been Cayde-6's which was a little odd. The Vanguard was pretty much confined to the Tower for their own protection. Spencer never wanted to become one of the Vanguard for that reason alone.

"Where are we headed, GARCIA?" Spencer asked as he settled into his seat. Holliday had retrofitted a place for Aaron behind him and just off to the side enough to where Spencer could turn his head and see him. No one questioned Aaron never taking his own ship.

"Skywatch."

"The Fallen really love that place don't they?" Spencer asked.

"There are reports that the Fallen back at the Cosmodrome are keeping a pretty tight guard on the old Skywatch. Could be one of their leaders, or it could be something valuable. The Speaker's asking Guardians to look into it," GARCIA said in answer to Spencer's question. It was a little bit of a dodge, but Spencer allowed her to have it.

Spencer waited for the moment that he could take over flying the ship. He didn't want Aaron flying under a Ghost more than he had to be. The SKywatch was a place that Spencer was pretty sure that he could fly to in his sleep. Aaron's presence behind him was comforting. They hadn't talked about what they were, and Spencer was just enjoying connecting to someone, even if it was just sex. Spencer had never wanted a relationship before so he had no clue if that's what Aaron wanted as well. He was content to just let things be until they couldn't disregard it anymore.

"Reports of a lot of Fallen in the Mothyards and around the Skywatch entrances. I don't think it will be good to land at the Skywatch."

"Too vulnerable while we are transmatting down, I agree. I'll drop us at the area between the Steppes and the Mothyards." Spencer found the area that he wanted as soon as he dropped through the clouds. Aaron went down first as was his preference and Spencer only set the transmat to take him out when Aaron had cleared the area. Spencer knew that it wasn't anything on his skill but more to do with the whole thing that Titans went first and when there was no Titan it was a Hunter. Warlocks were protected but allowed to fight. He was a Warrior Scholar for a reason, but he did agree that sometimes he was more focused on new things instead of the fact that said new thing could kill him.

"Yeah, it's all surrounded by Fallen," GARCIA said as the area on SPencer's tracker that was in the direction they were going was solid red.

Aaron hummed in agreement. "You know, this place must've been amazing before the Collapse." Aaron looked up at the Skywatch in the distance and then back at Spencer. "Thousands of humans boarding the colony ships, off to build cities beyond."

"I wasn't ever on Earth for that. I stayed out in the Solar System, Mercury, and Mars, a few trips to Venus. But I agree that it had to be amazing."

GARCIA made a sound that Spencer wasn't sure what it was, but it sounded like she squealed or something. Spencer ignored her and just focused on the Fallen that were between them and where they needed to go. Spencer took the lead. Aaron cleared a few enemies from the area before they got close enough for the Fallen to really notice them at all. Spencer liked the way that Aaron fought enemies. He didn't care about a fair advantage, he killed everything and didn't hesitate.

"A few enemies and then we can go inside," GARCIA said.

"You got it," Aaron said, and then he ran forward, taking the lead as a Captain stepped out from behind a crate that was giving them cover while Spencer and Aaron had none. Spencer snuck around to the side and dealt with the two Vandals before he tossed a grenade at the Captain. Spencer's grenade had finally fully settled into what Aaron called an Axion bolt. Spencer really liked watching the little tendrils that it formed shootout to find enemies. Aaron fired several shots after the Captain's shield finally fell the rest of the way off of him, and the Captain dropped dead.

Spencer led the way into the facility, feeling Aaron at his back. It was darker than it had been the last time they had gone through the area. It was disconcerting.

"How is that Array holding?" Aaron asked.

"Good. We've not made contact with anyone yet. The Vanguard as discussing sending a fireteam up to see what is on the Moon."

Aaron made an agreement sound, and Spencer kept his counsel to himself. He knew what had been on the Moon before. Spencer had learned everything that he could about the Hive. Every single thing that the Guardians had collected. There was a woman who hadn't been around since Spencer was woken up and he wanted to meet her. Her name was Eris Morn, and she was for all that Spencer could find creepy. There was little written down about her except that she was the expert on Hive.

"Well if they decide, I want to go," Aaron said.

Spencer pressed his lips together. He knew that he had to get rid of his fear of the Hive all the way, but it was hard. It wasn't as hard as it had been since Aaron supported him in it. He didn't make Spencer feel bad for the nightmares that woke him up from a dead sleep. He just held Spencer close and had since before they had become sexually active with each other. The past few nights, Aaron had taken to tracing Spencer's tattoo. His siblings had matching ones on their backs, their initials on the top.

There were enemies somewhere, the edges of their tracers were finally red. Spencer felt the darkness getting stronger. This wasn't just dark from no light. This was made darkness forced into the area by the Darkness.

"Dead end," GARCIA said her tone pouting. "Fallen sealed this gate. I can get it open though. THere isn't anything that can keep me out." GARCIA floated to the door and started to scan it. Spencer set himself up in front of the gate with his gun aimed at the center. Spencer remembered that the last time through, this had been open and led to what GARCIA had called the Hive Breeding grounds. Fallen had to have cleared them out the last time. Spencer wondered what the Fallen were hiding in there.

"The fallen really didn't want anyone getting in," Aaron said as the door started to creep open slowly as it fought GARCIA hacking it.

"Or our," Spencer said. He looked at Aaron for a split second and saw that Aaron was looking at him. The helmets stopped them from being able to actually see what look they were giving each other.

As soon as the door opened, the tracker n Spencer's HUD went nuts. It was red and moving, almost pulsing. Spencer could feel the pulsing of the Darkness around them. The glowing green light from the Hive lights didn't help.

"What is this?" GARCIA even sounded weirded out. Spencer turned to look at her, seeing her shivering. Her light was wobbling a little. Aaron's GARCIA was only slightly more stable, but Spencer could tell that she was still freaked out. "There is a lot of motion ahead."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Aaron said.

Spencer wanted to tell him to shut his mouth that in all of the Old Earth vids statements like that were always followed by death and horribleness.

The next hallway and room were empty, but the room after was oozing darkness.

"I've never anything like this," Aaron said.

Spencer turned around to see the HIve barnacles on the walls and saw that Aaron was talking about. An almost black vapor was coming off of the barnacles. Spencer swallowed thickly.

"Do you want me to go first?" Aaron asked.

"No. You stay back at the edge of the room. Get your Scout Rifle ready." Spencer took off both of his rifles and laid them just behind Aaron. He checked his handgun to make sure that the safety was off and he drew his knives. Darkness like what was in that room was disconcerting, and Spencer had seen it before but for it to be this bad on Earth was really bad. Spencer looked at Aaron for a few seconds before he started into the room. Even GARCIA's light was hard pressed to light up the room enough for Spencer to see. He remembered the place from before and the columns that were in the room. There was a walkway that wrapped around the left side of the room and at an angle and then straight was the stairs up to the other side.

Spencer inched forward, his hands gripping his knives tight. This was the perfect room for an ambush in the dark. The red was gone from the tracker, and that worried Spencer. Spencer darted his eyes between the tracker and what was in front of him with every single inch that he moved forward. When red appeared, Spencer turned the way that it came from and just there on the edge of the light form GARCIA were Thralls, coming right for him.

"The Hive! They're already here!" GARCIA screamed, and Spencer was pretty damned sure that she was going back to Aaron from the sound of her voice getting lower. Spencer didn't turn around to look. Instead, he braced himself for the coming horde of Thrall. There were nine of them, Spencer was pretty sure. He grabbed the first one and threw it backward, knocking down a few of them before they could get too close. Spencer jammed one of his knives into the brain of the first Thrall to make it all the way to him. He jerked it out of it, and it crumbled to dust. Spencer heard the ping of a bullet from Aaron shooting at something but Spencer didn't look. He kept his eyes focused on the Thrall that was trying to overwhelm him. The fear wasn't there anymore. It was gone, and all that was left was the will to utterly destroy the Thrall and all of the Hive.

There was dust everywhere when Spencer was done taking out the Thrall. He looked around to see the light disappear and the sound of another ping. Spencer grinned because it was something he had wondered about. Why in the hell would the Darkness give their spawn bright glowing bits on their heads? Spencer stayed still while Aaron worked on taking out the Acolytes at the back of the room. Spencer figured it was the pinging sound that he had been hearing while he had been killing Thrall. Spencer waited right there when the last light from the Acolyte died off to make sure that nothing else was going to pop up. Spencer breathed in and out, timing his breaths to pass the time. Nothing happened.

Spencer started forward, going to the edge of the room before turning back to look at Aaron. He saw the minor glowing from the two GARCIAs and then it was moving toward him. When Aaron was close enough that he could actually see him, he held out his hands for his guns.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked.

"Actually yes. Having you here make a big difference, I think. I don't feel fear from them. I don't fear them. At least right now I don't."

"Good." Aaron reached out and pulled Spencer close for a few seconds, pressing their helmets together. Spencer took it as the reassurance that Aaron was meaning it as.

"Let's go," Spencer said when Aaron stepped back. Aaron just nodded in answer.

Spencer exited the room, and when he found steps and saw nothing on his tracker, he raced up them. With the shooting, there was no use in creeping around. The Hive knew that they were there. Up the steps and around the corner Spencer ran. He could hear Aaron behind him. Another set of steps and Spencer heard the screech of the Thrall. Spencer pulled his handgun out, and as soon as he turned the corner, he aimed for Thrall heads. The first exploded in a shower of dust, and the rest came at him. Spencer fired every time that he saw eyes. The Thrall went down, and Spencer focused on the rest of the room.

"There's a Wizard here. You have to kill it!" GARCIA yelled.

Spencer started to take in the room. It was the one that the Hive had been in before, and an Acolyte tried to take out Aaron while he had been sniping.

"The Wizard's here!"

"Stay back," Aaron said, and the two Ghosts floated back.

"I'll take care of the small things you find the Wizard and go after it."

"You got it," Aaron said.

Spencer waded into the area where there were a lot of Acolytes. Aaron ran up to the same place he had been before and started to set up with his Sniper rifle. Spencer saw the Wizard floating around in the next room over.

"The Hive have not been on Earth with this much strength in centuries. The Darkness is getting closer and stronger," GARCIA whispered over the comms.

"What's its name GARCIA?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know."

"It's a female and looks like one of the Eir Spawns," Spencer said.

"Then it has to be Gotra," GARCIA said.

"Well she's going to be dead soon," Aaron said.

Spencer laughed and turned back to check where the enemies were. He frowned as he realized that there were no more Thralls. Which was odd. There was usually a lot of them. There also wasn't a visible Knight. Spencer shoved his handgun into his holster and found the strap that kept his pulse rifle on his body. He tugged it out as he heard the Wizard scream in pain at getting shot. She also ducked behind a crate, and Spencer knew that she was going to stay hidden until she could get her shield back up. Aaron cursed over the comm.

The screech of Thrall told Spencer that more were coming. Spencer found where they were coming from and decided to just meet them up where they were. He sprinted into the room and jumped up to the second floor. He heard the Wizard screech again and turned to see that she had run from him and put herself into Aaron's line of sight. Two more shots from the sniper and she was dropping dead. The Thrall ran at Spencer move viciously, and Spencer emptied his clip into them. They all died and turned to dust just feet away from him. Spencer watched his tracker, but there was no red left on it. He turned around to see that Aaron was already moving toward him.

"We need to tell the Speaker that the Hive are trying to get a foothold on Earth again," GARCIA said.

"Agreed. No wonder the Fallen were trying to keep them contained. If they are trying to leave the Skywatch area, they have more than enough minions to keep it all in their control while expanding." Aaron sounded like he was thinking about a million other things.

"We need to get out of here and back to the ship." GARCIA sounded freaked out.

"Back the way that we came is the best," Spencer said. There were a few things that Spencer would like to do as they left. "Do you still have those sample containers that I gave to you?"

"Yes."

"I need four please." Spencer held his hand out and waited for the weight of them to appear in his hand. He unscrewed the top of the first test tube and scraped up some of the dust from the Thrall and then the Wizard, putting them into different ones. Next was dust from an Acolyte. Last was as they were actually leaving and he got a few bits of the barnacles growing on the walls.

"Those are not going back to our rooms."

"No," Spencer said, and he knew that Aaron couldn't see his face and the disbelieving look on it. "There is a lab that I can get access to. That's stupid to take them back to our rooms, I couldn't do a thing with them there."

"That's good."

Spencer wondered though if there were small kits that he could take back to his room. He felt Aaron push at him to get him moving and laughed. GARCIA's scan swept over his hand, pulling the samples into wherever she kept them and then they were off.

* * *

"So the Speaker is anxious about the Hive being such a force on Earth." Spencer shut the door to his room. Spencer looked at the door that was between their rooms to see it open. That meant the wolves were wandering around somewhere. Helo came running and jumped up onto the bed beside Aaron. Luna was trotting after him.

"Yes," Aaron answered as he tugged off his boot before plopping on the bed to take off his other.

"I don't like it either."

"I figure that we will be asked to go to the Moon soon. After the Speaker talks with the Vanguard and the Faction leaders. There isn't anything we can do. You dropped the samples off and was shoved from the lab. We need to clean up and then I was thinking that we could all four head down into the City and see about finding somewhere to eat."

"Why can't we eat in the mess?" Spencer asked as he started to strip off his armor. If they stayed in the Tower, he could be right there when the results were in. Spencer had studied the Hive before with not as good of technology that the Tower had. Spencer wanted to see what changes there were in their biology over the years since his death to his resurrection. Spencer turned his back to Aaron to settle his armor in the corner. He would look it over later for fraying at the joints or rust.

Spencer jumped when he felt a hand slip around his waist and settle on his stomach, under his shirt. Aaron was warm, and Spender fought relaxing back into him. They were both sweaty and dirty, but he didn't relish getting his dirt all over Aaron or Aaron's all over himself.

"Because the mess is not exactly romantic, Spencer."

"Romantic, why do we...Oh." Spencer turned in Aaron's hold and looked at his face. He reached up and brushed at a bit of dirt that was on his face. "So a date?"

"Yes, Spencer, a date. You, me, good food and maybe some alcohol. Cayde told me about a few places that sell alcohol. Don't tell Zavala."

"I thought that it was kind of outlawed."

"Yes well stills are great, and it's hard to regulate that kind of stuff. Don't worry I won't let you get sick. Plus, I actually had my own still in the Temple. I'm sure that it's been broken or destroyed, but alcohol isn't bad if one is careful. It was used to do bad things, and people became too dependent on it after the Collapse, but a few errors in judgment shouldn't ruin a good thing for others."

Spencer narrowed his eyes at Aaron. It was all well and good for him, but Spencer was used to good wine and single malt spirits that were rivaled by no other. Still, if Aaron wanted to enjoy a night out with him, he would do it.

"Go and get cleaned up and changed."

"No. Not going to." Aaron picked up Spencer again and started to walk them to the bathroom.

"Aaron!" Spencer screamed, but he started to laugh. Aaron really liked to manhandle him, and he liked it but did he have to pick Spencer up so much?

It took them way too long to get out of the shower.

"I think room used to be a family unit's room or something when the Tower was built, or it was built with a family unit in mind." Spencer tugged a shirt on to stop Aaron's hands from wandering or at least form wandering as much. He crouched instead of bending to pick a pair of pants. They still hadn't actually picked up any slick, so they mainly did mutual handjobs or oral for their sexual escapades. Or like Aaron had just done and jerked Spencer off while thrusting his cock between Spencer's thighs while the water flowed over them. Spencer stepped into the jeans he had found. Spencer missed the material but understood that cotton was hard to grow and the fake jeans that were replicated in some fashion just didn't feel the same.

"Maybe. I know that GARCIA said these rooms were all given to her for her Guardians because it was six all off alone. I think that these two were not chosen because of them being linked. Makes me wonder though if GARCIA picked them for that reason. Or if she thought that we'd be this."

"Well I don't know on that, but I know that some Awoken have subtle powers, from the reading I have done." Aaron trailed his hand down Spencer's cheek. "It's so strange to know that you were human. Your eyes and your skin, and even your hair. It's extraordinary."

"I have dreams. So many dreams."

"Yes, I know that you dream. Your mind never rests."

"No. I mean like dream dreams. I dreamed a lot after my rebirth. I dreamed you for weeks. Your face and so much darkness. I kind of expected you to be an enemy of some kind. I didn't know what to do when you were a Guardian and very firmly good. That's why I asked if you were alive before the Collapse. I dreamed about you before you were even born, Aaron. I dreamed the first attack by the Hive on our ships as we found a place to call home. I dreamed them attacking and then they did. I think that's why I have issues with the Hive. Dreaming monsters before you know that monsters before you even know that monsters exist."

"What about since you've woke up again?"

"Nothing that I can pick out. I mean I've had dreams of the Hive since they attacked our ships so if the dreams have changed to prophetic ones I can't tell. I dreamed about you once but it was fleeting and overtaken by a dream about the Hive so, I have no clue really."

"Interesting, well if you start to have anything that even slightly comes true, promise you'll tell me about it?"

"I promise."

"Let's go." Aaron held out his hand, and Spencer reached over and took it, allowing Aaron to pull him close. He whistled once, and the two wolves fell into step with them.

There were a few eyes on them as they exited the Tower. Eyes that Spencer knew would report back that they were too close to the Vanguard but Spencer really didn't care. He had already checked that there was nothing about relationships in the books. There were more pressing things that needed rules, not where one found companionship, not in the dystopian life that they lived.

Once in the City, Spencer let Aaron tuck Spencer into his body, arm wrapped around his shoulder. It was nice. Spencer had seen people walking around like that. Uilliam had done it once with his girlfriend before she had left him for someone else. Moira and Spencer had been more focused on their education and what they could learn. Now though, for Spencer at least, this was something beautiful.

"So have you never been on a date?"

"Um, no."

"Well, neither have I really. I had sexual partners, and we did things like eating together or go places to have secluded sex, but we were at war, and things like dates fell by the wayside. I read about them though in the books that survived the Collapse. I've always wanted to do it, but the TEmple didn't have the kind of places. So since we both pretty much have no clue what we are doing and I know that you are indulging me, why don't we see about that place that sells food on sticks and we just walk around?"

Spencer licked his lips and nodded. Aaron had grabbed a stick of chicken each the last time they had made it into the City to find things, and Spencer had wanted more. He wasn't sure that eating a meal of just meat on a stick was a good idea, but the protein would be good for them.

"I'm glad you like that idea. Okay, so if I remember it was over this way."

Spencer let Aaron lead, liking not having to pay attention to much at all. His eyes took in everything, and he let it all flow past his forebrain and into the back of it. If he needed to recall faces and such, he would be able to, but nothing more than that was needed. Aaron talked about things that he had done as a child with other children who lived under his father's thumb. About friends who didn't hate him because of who his father was and who knew that Aaron got it worse than just about everyone. It was nice to just listen to Aaron talking about his past. Spencer offered bits on his when Aaron fell silent.

They found the little stand that Aaron had bought from before. Spencer heard his stomach rumble as the smell assaulted his nose. There was more than just meat on sticks. There were sticks with zucchini and squash as well as ones with potatoes, and even one with peppers, onions, and mushrooms. Spencer wanted one of each, as well as one of chicken and beef. Spencer opened his mouth to ask when Aaron handed over some Glimmer to the man. The man's eyes were huge at the amount given over.

"Two of each of the veg and three beef and three chicken."

Luna let out a woof, and Aaron laughed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out more glimmer.

"Make that four and four on the meat."

The guy running the stand handed over one of each of the veg and Spencer tucked those into his hand while Aaron took his three. The meat was offered up to them next. Aaron deftly transferred one of each meat to his hand with vegetables and the other four sticks of meat were split between pinkie and ring finger and pointer and middle finger, one of each kind in each spot.

"Thanks!" Aaron gave the made a big smile in lieu of a wave. Spencer figured that the man would be happy to see them every time that they showed up, especially when they brought the wolves.

"So who did the Iron Lords start to adopt wolves?" Spencer asked.

"Actually they adopted us. They taught us how to hunt and live off the land, and their hearing was so much better than ours, and they heard when enemies were close." Aaron took a bite of potato and started to chew it. He offered his hand down to the wolves, and Spencer marveled that the two of them didn't fight over the meat. They each took about half of a stick off with ease before they started to chew. Aaron kept his hand down, and the wolves were done before they even got to the end of the row of vendors. Spencer's food was still a little too warm for him, so he watched the wolves eat and then watched Aaron.

"Did you have pets?"

"A cat. She was on the ship when the Hive attacked, and the Hive attacked the living areas first. It took me a week to find her after that. I was worried that she had been killed. I babied her. I hope that Moira took her in when I didn't come home. Uilliam hated cats. He was very much a dog person. Dogs never liked me, so it was a mutual hate between them and me."

"Well, Luna and Helo like you. Luna likes you better than me."

"Well, they are wolves, not dogs. They are still wild even though they chose to live with us." Spencer delicately plucked a bit of pepper off of the stick that was closest to his mouth when he raised up his hand. He wasn't going to attempt anything one handed like Aaron. Even if Aaron was trying to entice him into holding his hand. There was a group of people clustered at the end of the row they were on. Spencer tried to raise up on his toes to see something, but there were too many people.

Then the music started up. Spencer grinned and transferred his food to one hand, not caring as long as his food didn't fall. He grabbed Aaron's hand and tugged him along. Aaron grunted at the incident tug but followed. The music was getting louder, and Spencer figured that it was a band of some kind given the number of people around them.

"They are good," Aaron said as they settled at the edge of the crowd that was forming around the end of the row. Spencer set about eating his food with a little more fervor. He really liked the chicken, so he ate the beef first and the peppers, onions, and mushrooms with a little of the squashes before settling in on the potatoes and chicken.

Spencer was almost done when he realized that Aaron was watching him. Spencer looked away and turned his face entirely away from Aaron. He felt that stupid blush creeping up again. Aaron laughed but didn't say anything. Spencer finished off his food, tasting it but not enjoying it as he had. Spencer realized that Aaron didn't have sticks in his hand and looked back to see that Aaron was indeed done eating. Also, Luna was licking her chops like Aaron had been feeding her.

"She likes potatoes, so I shred some. Also, one of my bites of beef was a little more done than I would like and well Helo doesn't care about that, so he got that. You are cute when you are enjoying what you eat. I wouldn't mind sometime feeding you. The way you would lick the sauce off of bites before eating them, thinking that would be my fingers."

"We couldn't do that in public!" Spencer wanted to slap Aaron's shoulder for his cheek, but Aaron laughed and reached out and grabbed the sticks from Spencer's hand before tossing them into the trash can beside him. He grabbed Spencer's hands next and pulled Spencer closer. He licked at the tips of Spencer's fingers before pressing a kiss to his palm. The music from the band that was playing turned soft and slow like a song that was made for the slow slide of bodies when a couple wanted to be close. Aaron let go of Spencer's hands but directed his arms up to his shoulders. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck, drawing him in even closer.

"We could not do that in public but we could in bed. Maybe fruit and you could lick my fingers clean between each bite, and I could taste the fruit in your mouth during each kiss."

"You would do this right now while we are in public wouldn't you?" Spencer asked as his body started to respond as his brain came up with the images.

"I want to do everything with you Spencer and that kind of scares me because I have never felt this way about anyone ever."

"Neither have I, and I want it all as well. First, we gotta survive everything that the Darkness is throwing at us. While we build whatever this is between us."

Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer and Spencer laid his head on Aaron's shoulder. They didn't do much more than rock back and forth, and even when the music picked up again, they didn't move any faster. It was so good to just feel. Feel their bodies pressed together, feel the music as it floated in the air around them. No one said anything to them, and it was kind of nice.

"The only thing that I regret is not being able to have you meet Moira and Uilliam. Or them knowing that I am alive. It hurts but not as much as it did when I woke up. Well, when I realized that I could think about anything other than running for my life."

"You'll have to tell me about that sometime. I know what it was like for me to wake up and have Haley floating above me. I at least knew what a Guardian was. You didn't. Hell, you had never seen a Ghost before."

"I thought that I might have been a little insane. While those were mostly cured, I had no clue what my injury had done to me. If it weren't for the obvious signs that a long time had passed by between the last thing that I had seen and when I woke up, I would have probably told GARCIA to stuff it. Well, that and the obvious sounds of something hunting me."

"Yeah, you'll have to tell me about it. Sometime when there are fewer ears around." Aaron pressed a kiss to Spencer's cheek before he started to disentangle them. Spencer yawned and tried to cover his mouth, but Aaron's arms got tangled with his. Aaron laughed and ended up covering Spencer's mouth with his own hand. Spencer laughed and pushed Aaron away, almost sending him sprawling over Helo who had laid down behind Aaron. Spencer looked behind himself to find Luna there. They were each facing a different direction. Watching their backs.

They were building something magnificent, Spencer just hoped that whatever the Darkness had planned for them, they were able to survive it to see what they could really have.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
